1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine having a cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hydraulic excavator having a space for an inspection work to inspect an engine and hydraulic devices mounted on an upper rotating body is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2002-88818. The space is isolated from an engine room.
When an inspection door installed along the space is opened, there appear portions for maintenance such as engine oil filter and fuel filter.
On the other hand, for cooling devices, there are disposed heat exchanger such as radiator and inter-cooler within the engine room. However, there has been the problem that exhaust air from these devices is not smoothly discharged to the exterior of the machine body, but strikes against side walls in the interior of the engine room for example, giving rise to an exhaust air roll-up phenomenon. There also has been the problem that even if the capacity of a blower for sending air to those devices is increased, the cooling efficiency of heat exchangers does not become high in proportion thereto.